


Our Pre-wedding Wedding Night, on a Beach in Broad Daylight

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Screenplay/Script Format, Threats of Violence, Wholesome, Willing Listener, Yandere, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: [F4M] Our Pre-wedding Wedding Night, on a Beach in Broad Daylight [jealous] recovering [yandere] VERY [willing listener] [proposal] mild [exhibitionism] [prequel references] [groping] [L-bombs] [cunnilingus] [creampie] Let's show the skanks from before who you REALLY belong to, honey~
Kudos: 3





	Our Pre-wedding Wedding Night, on a Beach in Broad Daylight

[Request Fill] [F4M] Our Pre-wedding Wedding Night, on a Beach in Broad Daylight [jealous] recovering [yandere] VERY [willing listener] [proposal] mild [exhibitionism] [prequel references] [groping] [L-bombs] [cunnilingus] [creampie] Let's show the skanks from before who you REALLY belong to, honey~

A little happy yandere script by IncestStick

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

Feel free to omit/replace the expletives and instances of taking the Lord's name in vain if you don't like them.

Also, I intentionally kept the coin referred to in the script non-specific. One reason was to make it inclusive for people outside of the U.S., and the other to avoid unnecessary coinage talk in an already lengthy script. You can use a specific coin of course but I think what I did is optimal.  
=======================================================================================================================================

[concerned] You good there, honey? Are you sure you want to carry all our stuff on your own like this?

It’s pretty far from here, the spot on the beach I mean… I really feel bad just walking beside you empty-handed… Come on, let me carry something… The heavy stuff at least? The food basket maybe?

No, I know you can handle it, you’re very strong. There's no way I’d be able to carry all that in one go. So very strong.

[amused] Wait, is that it? Are you just flexing on me, darling? Trying to impress me? [giggle]

[warm] You already OWN ME, I'll be yours until the day we die! You don't need to do ANYTHING to attract me anymore [giggle]

Honestly? I don’t think I even CAN be more attracted to you at this point.

[awkward laugh] I know you don’t like me saying it... But I really feel like you’re out of my league sometimes… [worried] But don't get any stupid ideas, ok?

[giggle] Yeah, good luck with that. As if you could catch me with all that extra weight!

[teasing] You look like a Christmas tree with all these colorful bags and towels hanging from you.

[laugh] No, don’t ACTUALLY chase me, you’re gonna fall over and hurt yourself! NO. No running [giggle]

[firmly, but with love] NO. RUNNING.

[seductively] I’ll let you catch me all you want later, darling…

But in a controlled environment, when you’re not risking injury.

Thanks. I’m so happy that you care about my feelings that much... Like yeah, most likely nothing would happen even if you did fall… But the thought of you being in any danger is just so terrifying to me... Thank you for respecting that.

[giggle] By the way, I was thinking about that exact phrase a lot until recently. You know, in the stalking period before I kidnapped you? It was breaking my heart, but I expected to have to tell you “no running” a lot…

I might have played confident when I took you, but deep down I felt it would probably be months before you warmed up to me…  
[quiet, sad] If ever…

That you’d try to escape all the time… That I’d have to beg you not to run away, threaten you…

[happy] If someone told me then that I’d be telling you “no running” because you’re too eager to get CLOSE to me… Too excited to chase me down and tickle and kiss me as a playful punishment… That we would be this happy together… Going on dates and all…

[serious] I’d laugh in their face.

But look at us now! This is everything I ever wanted, darling. You make me the happiest girl in the world. I hope… [awkward] I hope I’m giving you a tenth of that back at least…

[short pause]

[lovingly] It’s crazy to me that you think that, honey. [slightly ominous] Because you ARE, right? Really thinking that?

[concerned] Oh… I’m sorry… Yes, I know… You’ve told me time and time again… That it hurts you when I doubt you. I’m sorry. I’m not doing it on purpose… I just… I can’t believe it sometimes. I feel like something bad is about to happen… Like I’m going to wake up alone and cold, without you…

[short pause]

Thank you, darling. You’re too sweet for this world, too sweet for m… [stops abruptly]

Oooopsie, I almost said something I didn’t want to [giggle] You might be very, very, VERY sweet, but you promised to be mine, remember?

[playful] No takebacks in this fine establishment.

Na-ah. It’s not my fault you grievously underestimated your own value. The contract is set in stone and you are MINE.

And I am yours. Only yours. I know you like it when I say it. Good thing I love saying it, huh? No conflict of interests [giggle]

[sea sounds begin?]

Oh, we’re already here! [relieved] Great, not many people around. I guess there is good in every bad, eh? Honestly, I'm a bit surprised, I thought people weren't really afraid of the 'Rona. Shit, is the beach closed? Nah no way... [with resentment] Just look at all these putrid exhibitionist whores...

[angry] No, NO! Don't ACTUALLY! It was a figure of speech, don't fucking dare looking at them! ME. Only me. [playful] Only I can be your exhibitionist whore [laugh]

Mhm, let’s get the stuff out of the bags. Lemme get this off you…

All right, all done.

So, who is getting sunscreen on who first? Me on you or you on me? Shockingly, I don’t really have a preference. Both options sound fun… Very fun~

Oh yeah? I like your thinking, honey! So, where’s the sunscreen? It was in this bag, right? [bag rustling]

Nnnnnnnope… Was it this one then? Nnnnnnope. Shit. Don’t tell me we left it in the car…

I’m sorry, honey, I had a feeling we forgot something… Damn. You think someone is gonna steal our shit if we leave it here? I guess we could pack up and go back together… Yeah? You really would do that for me? You're so fucking adorable...

[hesitant] But you worked so hard to bring it all here…

[firm] No. I’ll go alone. Get it and be back real quick. 3 minutes tops. The therapist said I have to work on being away from you sometimes without getting a panic attack anyway. I'm still torn on that by the way, I know it's supposed to be like good for us and all... [cold] But I will never forgive the piece of shit for telling me to take down my shrine.

[defensive] No, it was harmless! [reminiscing] Just some shirts and undies and hair from your sink, and your least favorite spoon... Your razor blades... The hoodie... MY fucking hoodie... I know it's actually mine now but yeah... It's not the same [giggle] [animated] Oh, and the coin you dropped! Your lucky coin, remember? I never told you this, but someone actually picked it up first... Yeah a homeless dude. I ended up paying him for the coin, ten times the value, too! [amused] I remember the look on his face, I swear I knew exactly what he was thinking [pretend male voice] "this bitch either tryna scam me or fucking crazy".

[amused and animated] You're God damn right I was both [giggle] The coin was worth so much more to me than what I gave him... I'd have fought him right there in the street for it if he refused to sell. [sad] Too bad the coin is gone, too...

[short pause, he's distracting her by bringing another memory up]

[amused] Oh my God, of course I remember! I almost jumped the mall cop too that time [giggle] Like bitch, if my man needs to pee then you bet I'm going in as well! And if he decides to use me in there then it's none of your fucking business either! [laugh] She wouldn't let us in... [mockingly] Ma'am, this is a male-only restroom, public decency blah blah blah

You had to hold it in until we got home [giggle]

Moral of the story, I'm a violent bitch.

Your violent bitch... Oh fuck please say that again... YOUR bitch... [gradually crazier] I'd fight anyone anytime for you... You could keep me on a leash and let me off to murder people for you...

[snaps out of it] Y-yes, I'm ok... No, please. I'm fine. I'll go. I'm sure. And I'll be right back. Will you be my good boy and wait for me right here? Yeah?

Please don’t go anywhere… Alright? I promise I’ll be back soon… I don’t see any... IMMINENT threats around… But keep away from thirsty girls, ok? And boys! You never fucking know. Just don’t let ANYONE OR ANYTHING steal you away from me…

Ok. I love you too! I’ll be right back! Please be safe!

[short pause]

[talking to yourself OR internal monologue]

Please let him be safe, please keep them all away from him… Stupid sunscreen… Stupid me, how could I forget? It’s all my fault that he sits there all alone and vulnerable… Good thing I’m quick on my feet. I’m almost back already… Please...

[angry, jealous] Yo, what the fuck!? I knew this was going to happen… Filthy skanks can’t keep away from him for a second…

[furious, loud] HEY! Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing talking to my man? I’m gone for a couple minutes and you predators are all over him already? He is MINE. Fuck off. No, I don’t care! I don’t care you just wanted a picture. MINE. I need you to leave. 

[livid] Bitch just fuck off before I end you, you think this is a joke? I'll claw your fucking eyes out and... [muffled with his hand]

[muffled aggressive speech for a second]

[heavy breathing] [frustrated] No, honey, there is no excuse for what they did! They can’t just walk up to you of all people  
and… [mouth muffled with his hand]

[pouty] I can’t fucking believe you’re apologizing to them… Just let me…

[agressive] Let me at them. I’ll fuck them up… I swear...

[pouty] Hmphm. Yeah you better go now! And don’t EVER fucking come within a mile of us ever again! No, YOU're not normal! Stupid thieving sluts…

[calmer, but still frustrated] Why are you always so nice to random people, darling…? You know it makes me crazy when you talk to other people when I’m not around… Actually, it DOES make me even crazier even when I AM around. Good fucking point.

[kiss] No, don’t… I’m still angry! This is borderline cheating! I mean you are half-naked and these fucking whores were in bikinis, of course… Jiggling their nasty fake tits and asses... And giggling... Disgusting… Did they think that you’re that easy? Good thing I got back here in time… 

No, I’m not angry with YOU... Maybe a little... I mean all the talk about trust and therapy and shit but... [interrupted with a kiss]

Ok, ok! I’m listening. Don’t… [kiss] Fine. What? Yes, of course I still love you! What kind of question even is that, darling? I’ll always love you… You are my everything…

What do you mean "good answer"? I… A reward? What are you talking about?

Yes, it’s your phone. What about it? You recorded it? What IT?

Ooohhh… Wait, seriously…? You knew I would be worried and started recording the second you saw them approaching you? Dude...

Ok, I’ll be quiet and watch. Sorry.

[short pause]

[ashmed] Darling, I’m… I’m so sorry… I feel so bad now… You know I trust you, I really do… Just that… I’m so scared of you leaving me… I’m sorry… And I just know that all these people are plotting to steal you away…

[emotional] Why are you so nice to me? So understanding? Are you just pretending to like me? Because I scare you? Or out of pity for a crazy bitch? This is wrong, right? What I’m doing? I’m a toxic bitch, don’t deny it… No, darling, don’t just hug me…

Ohhhh… Oh my…

I love you too… I’m sorry I’m like this. I know I said I will try to change a hundred times already, but…

[surprised] You WHAT? You… You enjoy it? You think I’m… C-cute? When I’m possessive like that?

Awwww, darling… Don’t sweet-talk me like that, there’s no way… [whimper]

Hey, don’t just... [surprised] Oh my, you weren't lying... It really did get you hard, fuck me... 

[giggle] Who knows what I meant~

[whimper] [laugh] Stop, don't... Don't tickle… What’s that for [laugh] Stop! 

[disappointed] W-why are you actually stopping...? [surprised] Stand up straight? S-sure... I mean... I thought we were going to... And c-close my eyes? No, honey, please... Don't make me not look at you, please...

[hesitant] It's gonna be worth it? I don't know...

Yeah I guess... Ok. I promise I won't look. 

No, I'm not! I would never lie to you, honey. I swear.

I can still listen though, right? I'll try to guess what you're up to...

You're still close... Bags rustling... Looking for something? Probably a small object because you'd have found a big one already... Duh, of course I'm good at this! But thanks for the compliment, darling~ Now you're getting closer again... You're right next to me... And now... Squatting? [giggle] Are you taking a dump, honey?

Ppffttt, why would I regret saying that in a second? Hmmmmmm... If not squatting, then kneeling I guess?

[starts to realize and P A N I C] Oh fuck don't tell me... Are you...? Don't play with my heart like this, please PLEASE don't prank me like this... Can I look? Honey? Please let me look...

[he lets you look, your breath quickens, your heart is pounding like crazy, your legs go soft, and you make adorbs squeaky noises UwU  
You can improv a yandere proposal reaction if you feel like my lines aren't good enough. Make it happy and messy and fast and teary and all over the fucking place xD]

Honey... Honey... Oh my God... Yes... Fucking yes, you don't even need to say anything, yes... YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!  
Oh fuck I'm gonna faint and cry and cum and I don't know YES! Yes, I'll let you say it... Oh my God...

[short pause when he says the thing] [react appropriately, you can cry or get raspy or something, just be a good girl and make this worth my fucking while ok xD?]

Yes. Yes I will. I love you, I love you... Yes... Honey... Thank you... I didn't even know... How much I wanted this... I'd have been fine just being your girlfriend forever... Your bitch... No, what am I saying... Not fine... The happiest person alive... But this... It's so good... So fulfilling, so right... Thank you... I love you, I promise you won't regret this... I'll be a good wife, the best wife... Honey...

Yeah it's even more appropriate now [laugh] Yes, I love the ring... It's beautiful! So shiny and pretty... Wait, when did you even get it? We're always together and at work you have the tracker... And why does it remind me of... [realizes] Oh fuck is it...? No way... [laugh] YOU made it? At work, from THE coin? Oh my fucking God is that why you were so into handholding recently? And playing with my fingers all the time? So you could memorize my size? Awwwwww... Honey of course I don't mind, there isn't a ring in existence that I'd rather get, I swear! I thought it was lost forever... I can't believe I just brought the coin up, too... This is some SERIOUS Chekhov's gun shit right there [laugh]

Hmmmm? Oh yeah, they ARE looking... You know what? Let's do it. Right now. Let's have our pre-wedding wedding night, on a beach in broad daylight [giggle] Let's show the skanks from before who you REALLY belong to, honey~ If you want to, of course...

[whimper as he brings you to the ground and starts groping] [his touch makes you ecstatic; add appropriate moans and lady sounds generously in this section]

Oh fuck honey... God I love your hands on me...

I'm such a whimpery, melting mess in your strong embrace...

I know you like my swimsuit, silly, that was literally the only reason we bought it [giggle]

You know what we have in common? Me and the swimsuit I mean?

[teasingly] We're both yours, and you can do whatever you want with us...

[whimper as he moves the fabric and exposes your breasts]

Yes... Your titties... Our titties... [moan] Stalin would be proud [giggle]

Mmmmhhh this is just the best...

Your weight on top of me makes me feel so safe and cherished and owned...

And having your face buried in my bosom...

Your hands and tongue and lips all over me...

You make me feel so wanted, so complete...

Your attention is the only thing that gives me any sense of worth [awkward laugh]

Oh fuck I love you too... Baby...

Of course you can! I don't care, I told you I can be your exhibitionist whore [giggle]

Nothing has changed, except that now I'm OFFICIALLY yours forever...

Yeah pull it to the side... [moan]

Of course I'm wet, dummy!

What woman wouldn't get wet from being proposed to by the love of her life?

[cunnilingus proper starts]

[frustrated begging] N-no, please don't... Just slam your cock inside me, please...

I'm always ready for you, honey... But never more than right now.

You don't have to make me ready, just make me YOURS. [long, whiny, and frustrated] Pleeeeeaasssee...

Let those bitches see me please you... Honey... Don't make me wait... Let me make you feel good...

[moan] Y-you want me to cum for you first...? For you... Yes... Yes! I will. Do whatever you want to me and I'll cum in no time.

But let's hold hands while you eat me out, ok? Please, hubby...

[your fingers intertwine and he really gets into it; get increasingly more intense until an orgasm]

Mmmmhmmm I love you... You're so good to me...

Let them all see just how... Fucking good...

You're making me feel... How I squeal and moan... How I writhe under you...

Oh fuck yes... Imma cum soon...

I was already on the edge the moment you started squeezing my tits...

Oh fuck it's coming, it's coming... Honey imma cum, I'm cumming, cumming...! [cumming improv]

[you're still coming down from it when he slams into you, hard]

Nggghhhhhh I'm still... Fuck... Baby wait...

I'm recovering... Ohhh fuck you're slamming me into the sand... With each thrust...

God you're so fucking... So powerful... Yes... Pin my hands...

Shit... [kiss] Honey... Baby... Grind me into the sand...

[moany giggle] Fuck I'm digging in... We made a little... Fuck nest thing...

Yes I'm your baby... Your little girl... Oh fuck I'm gonna cum again, hold my hands... Please...

Fuck me deeper into the sand and cum inside... Mark me from inside out, hubby...

Tell me I'm yours... Tell me you're only mine forever...

Oh fuck cumming...! [uhhh cumming?]

[heavy breathing, shaky]

Oh my... Fuck... Phewwwww... This was so good... I think only our first time beats this... Yeah... And maybe a tie with the kitchen two-rounder then...

I love you, hubby... I love you the most. [you've recovered; amused] But holy shit I have sand everywhere [giggle]

Definitely in my mouth, but uhmmm I think there's some in my asshole even [laugh]

[firm but loving] No fucking way, don't you dare pull out yet. You can inspect my asshole later. Let's just stay like this for a moment...

Gosh this was intense... I think I actually scratched my back a little, it stings a bit [giggle]

[realizes] Oh yeah, you think they watched all the way...? Let's see... [condescending] Ppppfftttt little prude bitches, pretending they are watching the waves now... [satisfied] Well, I think they got the fucking message.

Oh my God you're right, we still haven't applied the damn sunscreen! I think your back is beyond saving at this point tho. Mine might sting now, but your's is gonna BURN tomorrow [giggle]

Noooo you went limp, hubby... But yeah, I can feel it for sure now, I defo have some in my asshole [laugh]

What was the point of bringing all the towels and shit…

[giggle] If we ended up making love in the sand anyway? [giggle] Gosh, I love you so fucking much… Hubby...

The sand though... I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere [giggle]

Nope, that was not a prequel reference. Na-ah. Not even from a certain point of view [giggle]

Ooooopsie, this is getting out of hand... Now there are two of them! [laugh] [kiss]

You know I only watched Star Wars for you, right? To increase my chances? I didn't want you to think I was an uncultured swine [giggle]

And now I can quote iconic prequel scenes from memory. [cheerful] Such a useful skill...

No, I mean it! Come on, it made you laugh just now. That's already a full return on however many hours I invested into rewatching the fucking movies [giggle]

Nnnnnnope. I wouldn't stoop THAT low.

That line is just too cliche. Buuuut... There is another one that's VERY fitting for the occasion. And I know you're thinking it too.

Wanna say it together? All right, on 3!

1!

2!

3!


End file.
